User blog:AlpacaFromHell/Lilith
Lilith, also known as the queen of the demons, was the first woman of Adam, but after awakening from her lethargy she realizes that her name is one of humanity's worst deceptions. Background Her life in the Earth Lilith is an 8 year old girl who makes her life on earth as a normal human. Her childhood was good despite being alone most of the time. She prefers to distance herself from others because she does not understand them, and does not know how to relate to people. She often sees in her dreams the image of a woman in a red velvet dress who calls her, and sees as she kills several newborns with her hands. Over time, she begins to see her nightmares as small hallucinations in her daily life. Then, Lilith decides to accompany her adoptive parents more often to the Church, to help calm the voices that torment her. One day after Mass, they present the altar boy, a silver-haired young man who calls himself Lucero . His kindness to everyone and especially to Lilith's parents manages to earn his trust. However, Lucero behaves distantly with her, noticing coldness in his eyes. Lilith never believed in any deity but her fear made her afraid of everything. Her anguish increased when, walking down the street, the woman in the red dress appeared on the roof of a house, with a baby in her arms, releasing him to fall to the ground. Lilith, terrified, sees to her side the figure of Lucero and decides to escape of there as quickly as possible. The reality is increasingly distorted and does not know what is in their visions, until she opens her eyes again and appears in the Church, completely empty. Lucero appears next to her, taking off her cassock and squeezing Lilith's hand, because she was beginning to cry. He looked into her eyes and realized that she was the reincarnation of Lilith,the demon queen, apparently with amnesia, and decides to tell her the whole truth. The past of Lilith '''Lilith was the first wife of Adam, long before the creation of Eve. She was created along with him to be his assistant, however, was not as suitable as his mate, since she wanted equality, and Adam forced her to obey him. "We have been created equal and therefore we will have equal rights" Adam replied that he would not lower himself to the level of a beast like Lilith. She after this and the refusal of God decided to escape from Eden and went immediately to the Red Sea, where she was sheltered in a fence of the coast. Adam for his part lamented that Lilith went away, so he asked the angels to return. Lilith meanwhile, met in the cave several demons, allied with Lucifer and had thousands of children. Three angels came there and threatened Lilith to return to Eden, but she refused and the angels, by order of God, killed all her children. She, devastated by this loss, threatened to kill all the children of Adam. Adam was still feeling lonely and therefore asked God for a companion, but for it to be submissive, it was created from a rib of Adam and was not created as a separate individual. After the incident, Lilith was erased from all biblical documents and demonized as the most dangerous female figure, however, preferred that destiny rather than following that corrupt system that only rewarded obedience. Personality '''The human Lilith is very suspicious and fearful of people, so much so that she has no friends. It prefers to interact with the animals, but she haven't pets, is dedicated to pick up wounded rats of the street soon to cure them in secret. Although she does not know, she never had parents because she was invoked, and that's how she was born. The only ones she has since left the orphanage to start a new life with her adoptive parents. Despite all the difficulties she had, she didn't become strong, Lilith was more fearful. She wants someday to be more confident and daring to do anything. Her visions make her seem serious and worried, which is why people reject her, even though she hates loneliness. The lilith demon has a stronger and more determined personality, ready to fight for her ideals, even if these are not the right ones. She does not like authoritarian figures, or serve anyone, so she was expelled from Eden quickly. She is quite passionate about the person she appreciates (Lucifer) and likes to be considered with whoever deserves it. Category:Character Sheet Category:Blog posts